Un Placentero Escondite
by Blue Cat Ichirouta Aru
Summary: Quien diria que de un escondite saldrian sentimientos escondidos? Pesimo summary U. Mi primer lemon :3 un fic KuroNekoXVipTenchou (amo esta pareja *3*)


**Holas! Aqui yo! Este es mi primer lemon, espero les guste, quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo-hermano porque, despues de que le insistí tanto, me dijo que terminara este fic y me mando a dormir ya que son mas de las 12 am x3 pero no le hice caso jiji, Migue, si estas leyendo esto, que se que lo haras porque te mandare el link ¬3¬, te digo que gracias por tu "apoyo" y que te quiero mucho, eres un gran hermano, y deja review oiste? O-O, bueno, sin mas el fic x3**

Wiii lol xD

Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan! - Ten

Que? Que? Que? - Kuro

Valshe me esta molestando! - Ten

Y? - Kuro

T-T Kuro-chan me odia! Waaaa! - Ten

Kuro-chan no te odia Tenchou, es solo que no eres Len~ - Koge

Ya veras! *sale corriendo* - Ten

*face palm* es en serio Kogeinu? - Kuro

Sep jaja *voltea a ver a Ten* pero que cojones? - Koge

*llega vestido con "la ropa" y el peinado de Len* que tal? - Ten

Pffff JAJAJA! - Kuro/Koge

¬¬U - Ten

Hola chi-JAJAJA! Te ves ridiculo Tenchou JAJAJA - Nano

¬¬UU - Ten

Alguien ha visto a sor... JAJA! Pareces idiota! - Piko

¬¬UUU - Ten

*tomando fotos* todos deben de ver estas fotos xD - Valsh

¬¬UUUU - Ten

Escuche que Piko me bus-JAJA oh por kami! Te ves mas ridiculo que el propio Len! JAJA - Sora

Ok tampoco exageres, ridiculo se ve él, yo me veo sexy~ - Ten

Len! Tenchou tiene mi ropa! - Rin

T-tu que!? - Ten

Que te mato pervertido! *corriendo hacia Ten* - Len

*tomando la mano de Ten y llevandoselo de allí* escondamonos! Aquí, nadie pasa si quiera cerca de este lugar - Kuro

~en el escondite que NADIE conoce :3~

Kuro-chan... Arigato... - Ten

Tenchou, no es necesario que te vistas como Len... O Rin... Para que te quiera, te quiero tal como eres - Kuro

Pero no como a "Len-kun" *cruzandose de brazos* - Ten

No, sabes por que? *recibe una respuesta negativa* porque te quiero muchisimo mas a ti Tenchou, aunque a vec... - Kuro

Tenchou calla a Kuro con un simple y castro beso, el cual luego de unos segundos es correspondido, intensificandose mucho mas, empujando a la rubia haciendola recostarse en el suelo, posicionandose el sobre ella adentrando su lengua en la boca ajena, recorriendo toda la cavidad hasta encontrar la lengua contraria, empezando una guerra para ver quien estará al mando, siendo victoria del pelirrojo, y empiezan otra guerra de lenguas hasta que se les acabó el oxigeno y debieron separarse para recuperarlo, siendo sus bocas unidas por un hilo de saliva, quedando el resto en la mejilla y la barbilla de la gata y un gran sonrrojo en ambos rostros

T-tenchou, y-yo... - Kuro

Te amo Kuro-chan, por eso siempre he actuado asi, intentando llamar tu atención de cualquier manera posible - Tenchou

Yo... Yo tambien te amo Tenchou, pero por miedo a no ser correspondida te ignoraba, algo que nunca debi de hacer, lo lamento - Kuro

Shhhh, a callar *en forma de susurro* - Ten

Con su lengua recorrió todo el camino de saliva desde la barbilla de Kuro hasta su boca, para así introducirla de nuevo en la cavidad de la chica, esta aceptando la intromisión sin queja alguna, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su apresor para apegarlo mas a ella y profundizar mas el beso (si es que era posible), separandose por oxigeno y volviendo a unir sus lenguas en una sensual y caliente danza, las manos del pelirrojo empezando a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia, hasta que escucharon voces fuera de su escondite

E-espera *hablando entrecortadamente por falta de oxigeno* - Kuro

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y con cuidado Tenchou cerró la puerta con llave por precaución y no se movieron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no habia nadie cerca

Se fueron *volteando a ver a Kuro, encontrandola con su camiseta desabotonada* yo hice eso? - Ten

así es *acercandose provocativamente* y lo terminaras * se lanza sobre el pelirrojo e invade su boca de una forma salvaje* - Kuro

El pelirrojo se posicionó sobre ella de nuevo sin romper el beso, terminando de quitarle la camiseta, para luego proceder a quitarle las vendas que usaba para parecer plana, siendo todo lo contrario, pasando a besar, lamear y morder su cuello, dejando grandes marcas, bajando poco a poco dejando un recorrido de saliva con su lengua hasta llegar a sus pechos, haciendo una parada para ayudar a Kuro a quitarse su propia camiseta

W-wao, te has estado ejercitando? -Kuro

Algo, te gusta lo que ves? - Ten

Demasiado - Kuro

Cansado de tanta charla, el chico decidió retomar su anterior actividad, atrapando un pecho de su compañera con su boca y masajeando el otro con su mano, recibiendo como resultado que las manos de Kuroneko se posicionaran en su cabeza, enrredando sus dedos en los sedosos y rojos cabellos de su apresor mientras de su boca se escapaban fuertes gemidos, alentando a Tenchou a seguir con su labor

T-Tenchou! Aaah! *gemia con fuerza* - Kuro

Eres una pervertida Kuro-chan, me gusta *habló de forma picarona* - Ten

Cuando soltaste mis pantalones? *completamente sonrojada* - Kuro

Un mago jamas revela sus secretos~ - Ten

Jeje, ahora te toca a ti gemir, Tenchou-kun *habló picaramente lanzandose sobre el chico* - Kuro

Justo como dijo Kuroneko, llegó el turno de Tenchou, así que la chica luego de posicionarse sobre el, inició un apasionado beso mientras soltaba el short que usaba el pelirrojo para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior y romper el beso bruscamente, viendo a su ahora "prisionero" a los ojos con una mirada lujuriosa, para ahora realizar su nuevo movimiento, bajó lentamente haciendo un recorrido de besos desde su cuello, donde dejó grandes marcas, hasta su pecho, donde mordió un poco, para seguir bajando hasta su entrepierna, encontrandose con el miembro ya erecto de Tenchou

K-kuro-chan... Q-que haras?... - Ten

Shhh... Solo disfruta - Kuro

Haciendo uso de su lengua, KuroNeko empezó a lamer todo el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, como si fuera una paleta, succionando la punta para luego empezar a lamer de nuevo, mientras que Tenchou se encontraba gimiendo y gruñendo a la misma vez, gritando de la sorpresa y el placer al sentir como la rubia introducia su miembro en su boca, empezando un lento vaiven de arriba a abajo, que aumentó de velocidad debido a los gemidos llenos de placer de su acompañante

A-ahhhg! K-kuro...Ahh! M-mas ah rapido! *tomando entre sus manos los cabellos de la susodicha* - Ten

Usando sus manos, ayudó a la gata a ir mas rapido y mas profundo, obteniendo mayor placer que antes, hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar al preciado orgasmo

M-me vengo! aaah! - Ten

Kuro dió unas ultimas estocadas, hasta que se sintió ahogada por el liquido blanquecino que fue expulsado, separandose rapidamente y tragando todo de una sola, limpiando con su pulgar las gotas de dicho liquido que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios

Wao, tenias mucho eh? Jaja *comentó con burla* - Kuro

No me reclames, tu te lo tragaste *se cruzó de brazos* - Ten

Y estaba delicioso *lameando sus labios para besar al chico bajo ella* - Kuro

El pelirrojo aprobechó el beso para terminar de soltar los pantalones de su ahora chica, cambió posiciónes, quedando el sobre ella, y empezó a bajar sus pantalones hasta quitarselos completamente para luego separarse y mirarla de arriba a abajo

Te lo dije, en ropa interior te ves sexy *le guiña el ojo* - Ten

S-solo c-callate - Kuro

Exasperada, juntó sus brazos detras del cuello de Tenchou y lo apegó a ella para iniciar otro beso, Tenchou, ya decidido, le quitó las panties a Kuro y se posicionó entre sus piernas

L-lista? *nervioso* - Ten

S-si, s-se gentil, es mi p-primera vez... *igual de nerviosa* - Kuro

I-igual la mia, t-tranquila, lo seré *la besa* - Ten

Ya preparados los dos, el muchacho empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente en la chica, la cual cubria su rostro con sus manos por la verguenza, hasta que llegó a la pared virginal de la chica, Tenchou la tomó de los brazos y apartó sus manos de su rostro

Si no quieres solo dime - Ten

Sigue, por favor - Kuro

Tomandola de las caderas, hizo algo de presión hasta lograr romper dicha pared, haciendo que la rubia chille del dolor y pequeñas y saladas gotas de agua escapen de sus ojos, siendo rapidamente limpiadas por delicados besos en su rostro, cortesia de Tenchou

Avisame cuando se vaya el dolor *besando su frente* - Ten

Luego de unos segundos, Kuro movió sus caderas para indicar que ya estaba lista, así que Tenchou empezó con pequeñas y lentas embestidas, que se fueron haciendo cada vez mas rapidas y profundas, estocadas mas certeras, con su boca ocupada en el cuello de la gata, ella con sus manos enrredadas en el rojo cabello del chico, sus piernas enroscadas en las caderas contrarias y su boca soltando gritos, gemidos y suspiros imposibles de ocultar

M-mas! A-Aaaah! *con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de placer* - Kuro

K-kuro-chan! M-me vengo! aahg! *de igual forma que Kuro* - Ten

Tenchou volvió las estocadas aun mas certeras y profundas que antes, llegando al preciado orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su pareja, con un largo y sonoro gruñido, mientras ella se venia al mismo tiempo que su interior se llenaba de un caliente liquido, acompañado de un fuerte gemido, apenas el pelirrojo salió de su interior se derrumbó en el suelo junto a ella y la abrazó acercandola mas a su cuerpo

Eso... Ha... Estado... Genial... *casi sin oxigeno y con todo su rostro colorado* - Ten

S-si... d-demasiado... I-increible... *recuperando tambien oxigeno y su rostro tan rojo como el cabello de su pareja* o-oye T-tenchou-kun... - Kuro

S-si? *mirandola a los ojos* - Ten

Dime que esto n-no es cosa de una sola n-noche... - Kuro

P-por supuesto que no! Te amo demasiado, y j-jamas me alejaré de ti *abrazandola mas fuerte y besando su frente* ahora tu eres solo mia - Ten

S-solo tuya, suena b-bien jiji, s-sera mejor vestirnos, no vaya a ser que abran la puerta de repente *tomando su ropa y empezando su labor* - Kuro

Tienes razon... Pero... *pensativo* - Ten

Ten, aquí hay algo de ropa que puede servirte *le da la ropa y se sigue vistiendo* - Kuro

Gracias Kuro-chan *toma la ropa y se viste y luego entre los 2 limpian y acomodan el lugar* - Ten

Zzzzzzzzz *dormida con su espalda en la pared* - Kuro

Awww, que Kawaii *se sienta junto a ella y recuesta la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas, luego se inclina y besa sus labios* descanza, te amo *cayendo ante los brazos de morfeo* - Ten

Zzz y yo a ti... - Kuro

*usando una llave para abrir la puerta* oigan-estan dormidos... - Len

Solo tomaré mi ropa... Vamos, dejemolos aquí - Rin

Vale, dejaré cerrada la puerta *cerrando la puerta de nuevo* - Len

*luego de ese dia, Tenchou ha estado gritandole a todo aquel que se le acerque a KuroNeko que ella es suya, a lo cual ella sonrie y aciente, nadie sabe que pasó alli adentro y nadie necesita saberlo*

Te amo *susurran* - Kuro-Ten

FIN

**Espero les haya gustado! - yo**

**No deberias continuar tu fic de Inazuma Eleven? - Kazemaru**

**O el de vocaloid? - Gumi**

**En vez de escribir otro? - Deidi**

**Dejenla! pobre! Hace lo que puede! - Piko**

**Piko, si Kazemaru no existiera y no fueras de Gumi, te amaria - yo**

**O-O - Piko**

**Bueno! Eso es todo! Bye! Dejen review! Los quiero! *3* - yo**


End file.
